De vuelta
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Después de todo lo que había pasado en lo que menos pensaban era en que pasaría después, por el momento solo querían regresar. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **De vuelta  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Pareja:** Fudou x Kidou  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**(Descarga directa) **"Solo el comienzo" 20/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**De vuelta**  
_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Mirando una vez más la pantalla de su celular, aun faltaba media hora para poder abordar el avión, bueno eso si es que no se retrasaba su vuelo, había escogido una mala temporada para viajar, se cansó de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, algo no salía de sus pensamientos y eso estaba muy claro, tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor, estaba casi solo en aquel lugar, se había alejado lo más que pudo de la gente. Necesitaba pensar.

―Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí―decía un extraño chico mientras se acercaba― ¿Pensaste que no te encontraría? ¿Qué no contestarme las llamadas bastaría?

El otro no contestó, no podía ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, pudo notar de inmediato que estaba cansado, se notaba mientras hablaba, ¿Acaso llegó al aeropuerto corriendo?

―siempre me dices que yo soy un niño, que no me tomo nada enserio pero mira quien está aquí intentando huir  
― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó apresuradamente, lo último que necesitaba era una escena  
― ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

―me regreso a Italia―respondió seco  
― ¿Así sin más? ―su tono parecía molesto, era lógico―Eso es algo infantil ¿No lo crees?  
―puedes pensar lo que quieras―se levantó e intentó alejarse

―hablemos―le tomó de la mano evitando que siguiera con su camino  
―Ya he tomado mi decisión―se soltó―lo siento Fudou

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, le vio alejarse entre la gente, el otro abordó aquel avión con rumbo a Italia sin mirar atrás ¿Así de malo era estar con él? No entendía porque lo había hecho, él de ojos verdes no había dado motivos, aceptaba que era un tonto en ocasiones pero nunca creyó perderlo de tal manera, habían pasado por tantas cosas incluso por la negativa de su padre de estar juntos y aún así el hacerlo no valía tanto la pena como para quedarse a hablar, puso su vaso en la pequeña mesa frente a él y se sentó, ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella escena, le dolía el recordarlo pero no podía evitarlo, lo había intentado pero era inútil.

―lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras aquí―dijo alguien después de entrar departamento―he llamado varias veces a la puerta, creí que no había nadie ¿Dónde está Kidou?

―se fue―contestó serio ante la pregunta del chico  
― ¿A la tienda? Es un poco tarde ¿No? ―se sentó frente a él― ¿Te molesta si lo espero?, quedé de devolverle algo y creo que…

―él regresó a Italia―interrumpió el de ojos verdes  
― ¿Qué? Estas de broma ¿Verdad? ―el otro negó con la cabeza― ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Por qué?  
―hace una semana―suspiró―no quiso decirme por qué

―pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?  
― ¿Crees que soy idiota? ―levanto la voz―Es obvio que lo intenté pero no quiso escucharme  
― ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

―tendrá sus razones Sakuma, me sorprende que se fuera sin decirte nada, se supone eres su mejor amigo ¿No?  
―acabo de llegar de viaje pero si fuera algo grave él me lo hubiera dicho―se echó hacia atrás― ¿Pelearon o algo así?

―unas noches antes habíamos tenido una discusión pero fue pequeña, nada como para que él decidiera irse así sin más  
― ¿Te disculpaste con él?

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ―lo miró de reojo― ¿Piensas que fue mi culpa?  
―tranquilo, yo tan solo decía  
―pues no digas estupideces, además ¿Qué haces aquí?, vete de mi casa

―de acuerdo―levantó las manos―ya te dejo en paz para que sigas aquí ahogando tus penas con―se quedó mirando el vaso que estaba en la pequeña mesa―jugo de uva

―debo trabajar mañana―aclaró el otro antes de que pudiera decir algo más  
―bien pues te dejo solo entonces  
―yo…me disculpe pero no fue suficiente, no dijo nada…él solo se fue

El otro simplemente se le quedó mirando, ¿Qué podía decirle? Era obvio que no se llevaba muy bien con él pero lo conocía, no solía actuar.

―mira Fudou―se atrevió a decir después de un rato―yo se que Kidou te quiere mucho y tú a él, la verdad es que no se que haya pasado entre ustedes tan malo como para alejarse pero―hizo una pausa―si realmente lo quieres yo creo que no deberías dejar así las cosas

―él se fue ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo busque? El dejó claro que no quiere estar conmigo  
― ¿Enserio? ―sonrió―el que no haya dicho nada a mi me dice muchas cosas―se dio la vuelta― pero es tu decisión

De un momento a otro volvió a quedarse solo, las 3 de la mañana en el reloj, intentó dormir pero las palabras del chico no dejaban de dar vuelta en su cabeza.

Volvió a repasar aquella pelea pero no encontró nada…solo había sido una pequeña discusión, nadie había subido el tono de voz y el otro no parecía enojado, todo estaba bien incluso le había dado un beso de buenas noches, no tenía sentido, miró a su lado para encontrarse con una almohada vacía, otro suspiro escapó de su boca, no era la primera vez que peleaban, mucho menos la primera en la que Kidou se iba de su casa pero si la primera vez que había visto esa expresión en su rostro, él no era así, aún enojado sus ojos mostraban algo más que la dolorosa indiferencia que esa tarde obtuvo, quizá se había cansado ya de él, de tener que resolver los problemas y discutir con su padre para defenderlo, el de ojos verdes entendía perfectamente que no era lo que Kidou merecía pero aún así le había escuchado decir mil veces lo mucho que lo quería y ese tímido "Te amo" al cual solo pudo corresponder con un "Yo también" No es que no sintiera lo mismo pero el chico no era muy bueno en esas cosas.

¿Por qué se había ido? A lo mejor y era como pensaba…ya no lo quería, se cansó de él y quiso alejarse…si quizá fue eso…pero eso no lo convencía del todo ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Kidou no era así, no podía simplemente irse sin decir nada, ese no era su estilo pero y entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? Debió ser algo muy malo como para querer alejarse tanto y tan rápido, siempre había ignorado las advertencias de su padre y el "Ese chico no te conviene" que él miraba divertido, lo sabía pero él lo quería y eso debía bastar ¿No? Había cambiado por él, lo quería eso era obvio…no podía dejarlo así, Sakuma tenía razón, el chico sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo algo como eso pero era verdad, tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada, no podía dejarlo así, necesitaba una explicación.

Apenas 9 de la mañana, la clase era más que aburrida y eso se notaba en la cara del de rastas, su mirada fija en el pizarrón aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba ahí escrito, "Fue lo mejor" se repetía una y otra vez al ver que ese sentimiento regresaba, no podía seguir ahí con él, "Es lo mejor decisión que has podido tomar" fue la respuesta de su padre cuando le avisó que se marchaba, le dolía dejarlo pero no podía seguir con aquello, le hacía daño y de eso se daba cuenta, cuando dejó la escuela en Italia para regresar a Japón a vivir con él su padre le había intentado convencer de mil maneras de que volviera, que era lo mejor para él pero ninguna fue escuchada, Fudou se esforzaba trabajando para pagar su universidad, no lo dejó trabajar "No importa lo que tenga que hacer yo, si eso te hace feliz pues con gusto lo haré" él estaba dando todo y a el de rastas no le parecía justo algo como eso, Fudou a pesar de lo que otros decían era la mejor persona que había conocido, ya suficiente hacía por salir adelante y no quería que tuviera que preocuparse también por él.

― ¡KIDOU! ―se escuchó tras la puerta del aula― ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?, ¡KIDOU!

La puerta se abrió de repente, Fudou apenas pudo entrar unos centímetros antes de que 2 hombres lo tomaran por la fuerza para sacarlo, el de rastas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Qué hacía ahí?, se levantó de inmediato tomando sus cosas y corrió para alcanzarlos, viajara a Italia ¿En qué pensaba? Era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho hasta ahora.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó unos metros antes de que lo dejaran "libre" ya fuera del campus  
―vine a buscarte―dijo levantándose del piso en donde le habían dejado  
―estas completamente loco

―lo sé―interrumpió―pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada Kidou, necesito una explicación, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sin decir nada? ¿Qué hice mal? Dímelo y yo puedo cambiarlo, por favor, solo necesito saber que fue, por favor

― ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? ―preguntó después de un rato  
―he tomado un avión―se rascó la cabeza

―eso ya lo sé, es lógico pero…¿Cómo me encontraste?

―oh―sonrió―lo siento, me lo ha dicho Sakuma, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarte antes de que estos insensibles me sacaran como si fuera un perro

―lo mereces―se quejó―no tenías por que hacerlo

―claro que tenía, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil―suspiró―no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo yo… tan solo quiero saber porque te fuiste, eso es todo, hablemos y si tu decisión es no volver conmigo voy a respetarlo, por favor…por todas esas veces en las que me dijiste que me querías, por favor dime que hice mal

―tú no has hecho nada malo―respondió con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos―siempre te has preocupado por mí y has hecho hasta lo imposible por seguir conmigo, me sentía culpable de yo no hacer nada, me sentía una carga y pensé que podría alejarme, que podía irme y no pasaría nada pero la verdad es que no puedo…por más que lo intente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te quiero y cuando escuché tu voz hace un rato me sentí la persona más feliz

El otro tan solo sonrió, de las muchas cosas que se imaginó que podían pasar esta no estuvo en su cabeza.

―aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto

―yo haría lo que fuera por ti―lo abrazó―cuando te fuiste intenté asimilarlo pero no pude, te extrañaba mucho, tus abrazos, tus besos, tus regaños―se rió un poco―lo que me has dicho…yo…tú nunca serás una carga para mí, soy la persona más feliz cuando estoy a tu lado, tu padre dice que no soy un buen partido y créeme que lo entiendo, si yo tuviera un hijo jamás le dejaría salir con alguien como yo pero…cuando estoy contigo es diferente, te quiero, tú me has cambiado como no tienes idea, no importa que haga yo nunca podré pagarte…Te amo Kidou y de verdad quiero que regreses conmigo

―si regreso contigo tendrás que pagar mi escuela y parece que te has gastado todo el dinero en venir aquí―habló divertido el de rastas

―no te preocupes―sonrió―ya veré que hacer con eso  
―¿Venderás tu alma? ―preguntó aún abrazándolo  
―no―lo besó tiernamente―esa es tuya

Abrazados minutos antes de despegar hablando sobre la reacción que podría tener su padre al enterarse que había vuelto a dejar la escuela, vaya que estaría más que enojado pero en ese momento lo más importante era llegar a casa, el vuelo sería largo así que tendrían tiempo de planear que iban a hacer con el trabajo y la escuela porque seguramente ya lo habían despedido.

―oye ¿Y si extorsionamos a Sakuma con fotos comprometedoras?, sería una buena idea ¿No?, ¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó divertido el de ojos verdes

―que malo eres―respondió sonriendo―además ¿De dónde vas a sacar esas fotos?  
―tienes razón―se quedó pensando―podemos prostituirlo entonces

El otro no pudo contener la risa, sin importar lo mal que la estuvieran pasando Kidou sabía bien que esas sonrisas no le faltarían

―estaremos bien―le besó la frente―no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo

El avión despegaba, el de rastas miró por la ventana, lo único que le preocupaba era ir de vuelta a casa.


End file.
